


Steve Rogers's Day Off

by be_merry



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_merry/pseuds/be_merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no. See one of the perks of being an adult is that, occasionally, you can choose to be irresponsible, to take a day off. So today we are not leaving this bed unless absolutely necessary. We are having ice cream for breakfast and we are <i>taking a day off</i>. Got it?” Tony asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers's Day Off

Tony groaned as he felt Steve begin to stir and attempt to extricate himself from their cocoon of blankets. “Where you going?” he mumbled.

“It’s morning, Tony. I’m going to for my run. Go back to sleep. I’ll be back in a little bit,” Steve answered, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

Tony groped around until his hand found Steve’s arm and held on. “Take the day off. Be lazy today.” Tony felt he couldn’t be blamed for his lack of eloquence at the ridiculous hour of the morning Steve insisted on getting up at. It was still dark outside, for god’s sake.

Steve chuckled. “I don’t think so. Some of us have to be responsible grown-ups, Tony.”

“No, no. See one of the perks of being an adult is that, occasionally, you can choose to be irresponsible, to take a day off. So today we are not leaving this bed unless absolutely necessary. We are having ice cream for breakfast and we are _taking a day off_. Got it?” Tony asked. Apparently his eloquence improved when it came to getting something he wanted (namely a naked Steve staying in bed), even if it was still dark outside.

“Well, when you put it that way, I guess I just can’t refuse,” Steve said. Tony could almost hear the indulgent smile in his voice though his eyes still refused to open.

“Damn straight. Now get back under the covers,” Tony demanded. “I’m getting cold.”

Steve shifted back under the blankets and curled back around Tony. “I thought you said something about ice cream though?”

“Later,” Tony mumbled, already half-asleep again. “First we sleep to a decent hour, then ice cream.”

.~*~.~*~.

The next time Tony awoke, light was streaming in the windows and he was curled into Steve who was sitting up next to him reading what looked to Tony’s bleary eyes like his old battered copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_. “Morning,” Steve greeted him. 

Tony muttered something unkind into Steve’s hip before lifting his head. “The fact that you’re a morning person continues to sicken me, you know,” he said once Steve had put his book away.

“I’ve got coffee made already.”

“I take it back. You are a wonderful human being,” Tony said. “Where is it?”

Steve chuckled and handed him the still warm mug. “Since you’re the expert on being irresponsible, what comes next now that you’re finally awake?”

“I believe I said something about ice cream,” Tony reminded him. “Also, I need more coffee.”

“So you did and so you do,” Steve agreed, taking the empty mug from Tony as Tony began a full-body stretch. He tossed Tony a pair of sleep pants. “You’re also going to need those.”

Tony shrugged. “If you insist.”

“After last time, I’m pretty sure Bruce does.”

“Bruce-Smuce,” Tony said as he put on the pants. “He’s just jealous.”

“I’m sure,” Steve replied dryly. 

Once Tony was sufficiently clothed, he led the way out of the bedroom down to the communal kitchen. He poured himself another cup of coffee then walked to the freezer and stared into it contemplatively. “Ok, so you’ve got a choice. We’ve apparently got chocolate, vanilla, and some sort of Rocky Road wannabe ice cream.” Steve opted for vanilla (much to Tony’s complete lack of surprise) while Tony chose chocolate. Armed with their ice cream and another cup of coffee for Tony, the pair made their way back to their bedroom.

“Now what?” Steve asked after they were once again ensconced under their covers.

“Now we watch bad movies on tv to start. JARVIS, help me out, darling?”

“Certainly, sir,” the AI answered and turned the tv to some ridiculous movie that featured explosions and cheesy dialogue.

“Perfect,” Tony congratulated him and began to dig into his ice cream.

.~*~.~*~.

As night fell, Tony looked at Steve, lying next to him with sweat cooling on his naked chest, and asked, ”Well, Mr. Responsible Adult, did you enjoy your day off? Have I successfully corrupted you?”

Steve huffed out a laugh and kissed Tony gently. “I did enjoy it. Thank you for today.” 

“Anytime, Cap. Anytime,” Tony assured him. “After all, someone has to make sure you have some fun.”


End file.
